Man Research
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Un joven Stu-Pot le revela a una mesera la historia que más tarde se convertiría en una de las canciones del álbum "Gorillaz"


_**MAN RESEARCH**_

_**GORILLAZ FANFIC**_

_**Disclaimer:**_Gorillaz no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. Yo sólo escribo este fic para divertirme y expandir mis horizontes de escritora :B

Esta historia ocurre antes de que Murdoc atropellara a 2D, por eso algunos personajes no saldrán, habrán algunas descripciones que por dicho motivo no les resultarán familiares, etc.

* * *

><p>Stuart estaba sentado solitario en la mesa. Tenía puesta la capucha de su sudadera, la cual cubría su cabellera azul, y sus ojos eran sólo un par de puntos azules en la sombra que daba la capucha en su frente.<p>

Apenas la mesera se acercó a donde el muchacho de dieciocho años estaba, él de pronto le gritó.

―¡Tráeme café! ¡Tráelo ahora!

No se le veía furioso, a pesar de que casi infartó a la muchacha con su grito. Estaba demasiado eufórico, un arranque de euforia producto de las grandes cantidades de Extasis en su cuerpo. La chica, aún temblando por la impresión del grito, asintió y fue corriendo a la cocina, para traer la taza y la cafetera y servir ahí mismo para no perder más tiempo. Pero Stu no podía esperar, así que le arrebató la jarra y se sirvió el mismo, tembloroso y sin cuidado de derramar el líquido caliente en la mesa y su mano.

―Qui... ¿Quiere algo más, señor?―preguntó la mesera, nerviosa.

―Sólo el café.

La chica se iba a marchar, pero fue cuando Stuart la jaló del brazo y la obligó a sentarse, pues alegaba que necesitaba mucha compañía, sobre todo esa noche. Ella ni quería estar con un tipo drogado, ni quería perder sus propinas de la noche. Pero el jefe, muy apegado a la frase de "El cliente siempre tiene la razón", observaba desde la barra, amenazando con la vista de despedirla si no se sentaba. Ella no tuvo más opción que sentarse a hacer compañía al muchacho Tusspot.

―Estoy harto. Simplemente harto, ya me aburrí. A diario es lo mismo, ¿No te parece...?―prestó atención a la placa de empleada.―¿Liz?

―De... Depende, ¿De qué me estás hablando?

―Hoy descubrí a Paula, mi chica, mi novia, mi amor, la luz de mi vida... Con algún cabrón desconocido y bonito.―bebió el café de sopetón, quemando lentamente su garganta. El humo de lo caliente del café salía por su boca mientras seguía hablando.―Ella es todo lo que tengo, la necesito para vivir, para respirar, trabajar, comer... Pero ella a mí no. ¿Crees que es buen momento para suicidarme?

―¡Claro que no! Pero qué tonterías dices. El suicidio nunca es la respuesta. Eso es pecado, un pecado muy grave.―alegó Liz, mientras agarraba con la mano su crucifijo de oro del cuello.―Además, por una mujer no vas a hacer esa estupidez. Habrá muchas otras en tu vida...

―No entiendes, Liz.―interrumpió Stuart.―Con Paula yo quiero todo. Vivir con ella, casarme, hacer el amor, tener hijos... Y si ella se va, no me quedará nada.

―Bueno, pero... No es bueno que por ella termines con tu vida así. Vamos, no pudo ser tan grave.

―¡Tienes razón, para mí no lo fue!―gritó el peliazul con euforia y levantando victorioso los brazos.―Esta noche yo he ganado, yo fui el campeón. Pero ella no lo ve así, ahora debe estar llegando a casa de su hermana Liz... ¡Con razón me sonaba tu nombre, Liz!

―Más de la mitad de las mujeres del mundo se llaman Liz, ¿Quieres mejor contarme la historia?

―Está bien, si así lo quieres... Pero antes pidamos más café.

Llamaron a otro mesero para traer otra cafetera y rellenar la anterior. Una vez que ambos tuvieron su taza de café, Stu empezó a relatar la historia.

* * *

><p>Stuart Pot siempre había sido un muchacho fiel a su chica, Paula Cracker, una joven apenas una año mayor que él, de cabello lacio y negro, y ojos del mismo color negro. Habían viajado a Manhattan con la idea de ir a vivir juntos ahí, con la ayuda de Liz Cracker, la hermana mayor de Paula. De esta forma habían conseguido apartar un departamento en una de las islas principales. Mientras se arreglaban con lo de la mudanza, el papeleo y todo lo demás, ambos estaban residiendo en una habitación de hotel.<p>

―...Y aquí viviremos toda nuestra vida, y tendremos a nuestros hijos, y van a ir a la escuela, y...―hablaba el peliazul entusiasmado, mientras Paula lo veía de forma feliz, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar. La muchacha de pelo negro se levantó rápidamente de la cama del hotel, y fue en dirección al baño. Sin embargo, Stuart se sorprendió de dicha reacción. ¿Quién podría llamar para que se fuera de esa manera? Pegó un oído a la puerta del baño para escuchar.

_Te__ dije __que __no __me __llamaras__ a __esta __hora... __Lo __se, __pero __ya __se __arreglará... __No, __claro __que __no __se __dará... __Mira, __tengo __que __cortar... __Yo __también__ te __quiero. __Bye._

Al notar que había colgado, Stu se dirigió con velocidad a la cama, disimulando que no pasó nada, pero no pudo evitar preguntar quién llamó.

―Es sólo una amiga que conocí en el trabajo.―respondió Paula, con un leve nerviosismo que Stu hizo como que no notó.

Stuart Tusspot tenía fama de ser demasiado inocente, pero no por eso le iban a ver la cara de tonto. Tenía que saber quién había sido el que llamó a su chica esa noche. Cuando Paula se quedó dormida, él se levantó y fue al buró donde ella tenía cargando su celular. Revisó el historial, y encontró un contacto llamado "Adrian Mason". El nombre le sonaba, le era demasiado sonado como para ser de cualquier idiota. Así que encendió la computadora y googleó el nombre.

El resultado le impresionó un poco. Adrian Mason era un modelo de ropa interior de Dolce & Gabbana. Era cuando se preguntaba qué hacía Paula con él de contacto telefónico, y recibiendo llamadas del modelo. Fue cuando decidió escudriñar más en el celular de su novia. Fue directo a la carpeta de mensajes, y fue cuando su sorpresa e impresión se convirtió en ira y odio.

"_Paula, te amo tanto. ¿Cuándo nos podremos ver?_

_La noche anterior fue maravillosa. Eres una diosa en la cama._

_Necesito que vengas conmigo._

_¿Ya te instalarás en Manhattan? Bueno, ya sabes mi dirección, te esperaré cuando estés lista._

_Espero que tu novio aún no sepa nada. ¿Cuándo dejarás a ese imbécil?"_

La ira de Stuart Pot era tan grande, que le estaba causando una de las migrañas de su vida. Tomó los calmantes, pero toda la furia no les permitían actuar. El paracetamol no funcionaba, así que tomó la "bolsa de alegría" que compartía con Paula. Y empezó a tomarse las pastillas de Extasis que habían en ella. Fue cuando entró brevemente a una especie de limbo mental, y todo lo que leyó, lo que vio, lo que imaginó, fue tomando forma en su mente. Y vio a su novia Paula, desnuda en la cama con ese Adrian, revolcándose, cogiendo, gritando de pasión. Escuchó las risas de Paula que se burlaban de él cada vez que se acostaba con Mason. Ella tenía que pagarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué ella tenía que morir, si podía escarmentar de otra manera?

Buscó en la agenda de Paula, ahí debía venir su dirección. _Bingo_, pensó cuando encontró la nota de texto con dicha información, y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la casa. En el camino escuchaba más fuerte las risas de los amantes, veía en cada esquina a ese par teniendo sexo mientras le veían con una sonrisa hipócrita. El Extasis estaba cobrando cada vez más fuerza, el mal rollo se combinaba con el bueno, aunque éste último siempre salía victorioso. Al llegar a la casa, tocó el timbre, y la respuesta de Mason no se hizo esperar. Cuando abrió la puerta, el cachazo de la magnum que Stu cargaba consigo le hizo perder la conciencia. Cuando despertó, estaba atado en la puerta de una habitación de hotel. No podía gritar, pues la boca la tenía tapada por una mascada demasiado apretada. Estaba tirado en el piso, sin ropa más que sus calzoncillos. Fue cuando Stu apareció con la Colt Python con la que lo había golpeado. En la punta tenía un silenciador, mas eso no era suficiente para mitigar el sonido de los repetidos cachazos contra el rostro del modelo. Empapó la alfombra de sangre, y cuando estaba seguro de que le costaba demasiado respirar debido a las innumerables fracturas de la nariz, simplemente le dijo:

―Sonríe.

Y Stu disparó. Gracias al silenciador no se escuchó más que el pequeño golpe de la bala contra la pared, y el peliazul salió corriendo, empapándose en la fría lluvia de Nueva York, mientras en su mente se repetía a sí mismo "_Tú eres el héroe_". Recorrió a pie todo el Times Square, y cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, se detuvo en la cafetería llamada "The breakfast Club".

―Yo vi el asesinato del modelo. Estuve ahí de casualidad. Era más que obvio que el tipo tenía otras putas además de mi Paula, ¿No lo crees Liz?―terminó de relatar.

―Eso... Es horrible. ¿Y no lo atrapan aún?―contestó Liz, afianzándose cada vez más a su crucifijo de oro.

―No, aún no. Y realmente no creo que lo hagan. Toma tu propina, eres buena oyente.―Stu sacó un fajo de billetes de veinte dólares, y luego siguió gritando "Tráeme el café".

Cuando llegó la mañana y le llegó el bajón de la droga, se retiró a quién sabe dónde, para no importunar más a Liz, quien se quedó toda la noche a cuidarlo en sus enormes delirios y relatos de asesinos y amantes. A fin de cuentas, no le fue nada mal. Tantos billetes de veinte no cualquiera te los da de propina.

Al abrir el fajo, vio que estaban cubiertos de sangre.


End file.
